


Vuelve Conmigo

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Lan Zhan no ha perdido la esperanza tras 13 largos años de haberlo perdido, no podría perderla, aun espera por él y siempre lo hará.Pero a quien espera es el más fuerte de los Caballeros de Ren, el Patriarca de Yiling y traerlo de vuelta parece imposible... hasta que el Líder Supremo Snoke es asesinado.





	Vuelve Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> OK , esto es un crossover algo loco entre Star Wars y Mo Dao Zu Shi, fue creado en un momento de locura. 
> 
> Es de hecho un regalo de cumpleaños para Lily BW, espero le guste aunque sea poquito xDD
> 
> Gracias a Itsaso Adhara por el beteo, aunque no sé si entendió algo xDD

 

El sonido de la melodía lo guió justo al lugar donde le esperaba, por lo menos eso creía, que estaba esperando por él, para que este fuera su último enfrentamiento. Pero, ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Por qué traerlo hasta aquí? ¿Tenía algún significado? Se había preguntando eso mil veces en el camino hasta aquí, buscando alguna pista que pudiera decirle lo que quería, claro, además de buscar asesinarlo.

Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba, pero no dejaba de ser una realidad, que buscara darle muerte después de todo este tiempo de no encontrarse.

Cerró los ojos, la melodía era todo lo que necesitaba, no habría un ataque inminente, aun tenían esa cortesía que los había caracterizado en su juventud, antes de que sus caminos se separaran de forma inevitable. Aquella era la palabra que siempre le asignaba a su historia: inevitable. No podía explicarlo de otra forma, puesto habían vivido de la misma manera, tenido las mismas perdidas, sufrido cada golpe y llorado cada tristeza, y al final uno tomo el camino de la luz y el otro se sumergió en el lado oscuro.

Inevitable.

—Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo.

La melodía cesó y un solitario rayo cayó en la lejanía, iluminando todo con su luz, pudo ver entonces su silueta recortada en el cielo, su túnica volaba con el viento que ahora los azotaba, llegaría la lluvia en cuestión de minutos. Sabía que no le había agradado escucharlo, que esas palabras eran justo lo que no quería escuchar, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que seguir pidiéndole que volviera a su lado, donde esperaba que a nadie le importara si estaban juntos.

—Vuelve a Gusu … ¿no te cansas de decir lo mismo?

Escuchar aquello fue muy triste, claro que no se cansaba, nunca lo haría, le pediría que abandonara todo esto y regresara con él a Gusu las veces que fueran necesarias, pero con cada rechazo, con cada burla de su parte, lastimaba su corazón. Sus ojos demostraban eso, lo miraba con una emoción muy grande que iba de la exaltación a la desolación, era difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente ahora.

—Wei Ying—, repitió y otro rayo escogió ese momento para caer, la luz hizo que la piel de ese hombre, Wei Ying, se viera oscura y que sus ojos brillaran de forma extraña. Ese resplandor rojizo lo hizo sentir temor por un momento. Esto no iba a acabar bien.

—Lan Zhan…

Al escuchar su nombre sintió cierta esperanza, Wei Ying, pese a estarlo mirando con intensidad, parecía no despreciarlo del todo. Contuvo la respiración, quería que no fuera una última pelea, quería que no lo hubiera traído a Yiling para eso, quería que fuera algo más.

—Lan Zhan… El Supremo Líder está llamando a los Caballeros de Ren, el Patriarca es el primero de ellos…

No esperaba escuchar algo así, no esperaba que fuera para esto que estaban aquí, entonces sí sería un enfrentamiento, tendría que terminar con lo que habían empezado, esto no podría seguir así por siempre.

—Tú no eres el Patriarca…

 

Aunque eso no era verdad.

 

Frente a frente estaban dos hombres que crecieron juntos, que fueron elegidos por su capacidad de dominar la Fuerza, una energía que era parte de todos, pero que no cualquiera podía usar. GusuLan era un planeta alejado en el borde exterior de la Galaxia donde la Fuerza y sus habitantes convivían en armonía, era casi un lugar monástico, un remanente de la Orden Jedi que había sobrevivido sin interrupciones. De este lugar idílico y lleno de paz era de dónde venía Lan Zhan, quien logró convertirse en uno de los más destacados alumnos de Luke Skywalker en Ahch—To, siendo el primero de todo una generación de estudiantes que pudo tener un sable de luz.

Lan Zhan vestía de blanco, era aun muy joven, parecía que los años no pasaban por él, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por el otro hombre, pero más allá de eso, no se apreciaba en absoluto que fueran trece años los que hubieran pasado desde la última vez que se vieron las caras.

Del otro lado, dándole la espalda a la tormenta inminente, estaba Wei Ying. El planeta dónde nació se llamaba Yunmeng y fue destruido cuando aun era un niño por un Almirante del Imperio llamado Wen RuoHan, siendo esta la razón por la cual Wei Ying no dudara en aceptar la invitación de Luke Skywalker, él y su hermano fueron a Ahch—To para aprender a usar la Fuerza y poder luchar si fuera necesario una vez más.

Se suponía que no volvería a ser necesario, que el Imperio estaba destruido, que la Fuerza estaba por completo del lado de la Luz, que nadie volvería a usarla para propósitos egoístas, que lo que aprendían con Luke Skywalker era el camino para un mejor futuro. Lan Zhan era el mejor estudiante, pero había otros que eran magníficos y entre ellos estaba Wei Ying, no tardó mucho en alcanzar a Lan Zhan y hacer su sable de luz; la orden Jedi sería una realidad de nuevo, aunque diferente, les repetía su maestro, no sería sobre escoger un lado, si no sobre canalizar la Fuerza en un abanico de posibilidades.

Sonaba muy bien. Pero siempre habría un Lado Oscuro entre esas posibilidades.

Hace más de trece años, Wei Ying comenzó a escuchar una voz que le decía que, si no se limitaba, podría dominar toda la Galaxia, se lo dijo a Lan Zhan y le ayudó a bloquearla, por lo que dejó de escucharla. Pero esa voz no se silenció, era un alguien, aunque ellos no supieran quién era. Pensándolo en retrospectiva debieron avisar al maestro Skywalker, pero a Lan Zhan, ya desde esos tiempos, sólo le importaba Wei Ying. No lo decía abiertamente y era posible que tampoco lo comprendiera del todo, pero siempre buscaba su compañía y le gustaba que confiara en él. Si Wei Ying ya no escuchaba esa nociva voz, entonces no tenía de que preocuparse.

Falso.

El Lado Oscuro se apoderó de otro estudiante de Skywalker, el mejor de todos ellos, que superaba a Lan Zhan en aquellos días. Ben Solo era un joven conflictuado, ni siquiera llevaba una buena relación con los demás estudiantes, a muchos jamás les había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Ahch-To. Por eso era más fácil hacerlo caer a él, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, como hizo Wei Ying, ni siquiera a su propio maestro, quien era más que sólo eso, era también su tío. Tal vez por eso le causaba mayor ansiedad, tal vez por eso era más vulnerable, el chico del que se esperaba tanto y que terminó aislándose de los demás.

Wei Ying no habría tomado ese camino de no ser porque la noticia de que Wen RouHan, el destructor de Yunmeng, estaba vivo. Dentro del camino Jedi, él no podía correr a la venganza, no podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que pugnaba por emerger de su corazón, debía recordar que la Fuerza es un ciclo, que tendría oportunidad de enfrentarse a RuoHan en algún momento, pero que no debía lanzarse en busca de apagar su odio en la muerte de esa persona.

Wei Ying era un chico de largo cabello negro, lo recogía en una coleta y se veía algo desordenado, tenía una encantadora sonrisa para todos, le gustaba Ahch-To porque había muchas islas y podía navegar entre ellas mientras dejaba que su mente vagara y pensara en formas para las nubes. Tenía cierto problema con el alcohol, pero cuando salían del planeta trataba de contenerse, era joven como para pasársela bebiendo. Se preocupaba por los demás, escuchaba sus problemas y trataba de darles un consejo, en resumen: era una buena persona.

En el momento en que el maestro Skywalker le dijo que no buscara a RuoHan para vengarse, sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Lan Zhan se asustó al verlo, eso no podía ser bueno. En Ahch—To estaba también el hermano de Wei Ying, quien tampoco se tomó muy bien este hecho, el tener que saber que el hombre que disparó contra su planeta reduciéndolo a escombros, podía andar impune por la Galaxia. Se fue de Ahch—To en busca de los que ahora dirigían la Nueva República.

Después de eso Wei Ying no pudo silenciar la voz que le decía que si se unía a Ben Solo, Wen RuoHan encontraría la muerte en sus manos.

Lan Zhan no fue consciente de que Wei Ying y otros alumnos de Skywalker se reunían en secreto y formaban una alianza, una orden oscura y retorcida que buscaba satisfacer sus intereses y deseos personales y no un bien mayor. Se les conoció después como los Caballeros de Ren y a Ben Solo se le llamó Kylo Ren, a Wei Ying, se le nombró el Patriarca.

Su primer acto de barbarie fue el matar a todos los alumnos de Skywalker, una remembranza de cuando otro Skywalker mató a niños padawans para acabar con la orden Jedi. Lan Zhan y unos cuantos lograron escapar de esa muerte, más que nada porque Wei Ying le dijo lo que pasaría, que era inevitable, que le daba minutos para irse del planeta. Lan Zhan rogó aquella vez, “vuelve a Gusu conmigo”, porque para él había otro camino; dejar todo esto, alejarse, meditar sobre lo que había que hacer y sobretodo, no atentar contra la vida de otros de esa manera.

Pero no fue posible hacer escuchar a Wei Ying, se convenció de que esa era el camino que debía recorrer y ayudó a quien ahora se llamaba Kylo Ren a terminar con la esperanza del renacimiento de la orden Jedi. Semanas después una segunda matanza se daba en Yiling, un planeta prácticamente muerto debido a sus condiciones climáticas tan extremas. Ahí fueron emboscados Wen RouHan y sus seguidores, ahí fueron masacrados y Wei Ying obtuvo su nombre, puesto que comandó y orquestó aquello, un horrible baño de sangre.

Habían pasado trece años desde eso y Lan Zhan había tenido pocas ocasiones de saber de Wei Ying, el más visible de los Caballeros de Ren era Kylo Ren, quien junto con su maestro (aquella voz que le habló de venganza a Wei Ying siendo adolescente), habían tomado control de una organización militar vestigio del Imperio, la Primera Orden.

Wei Ying, o más bien dicho el Patriarca, era el segundo Caballero de Ren con más poder, pero normalmente actuaba en las sombras, la influencia de aquella voz seguía presente, lo hacía olvidar todo lo bueno y le decía que cada uno de sus objetivos que le marcaba, era un reducto de seguidores de RuoHan. Jamás lo cuestionó, la voz lo tenía bajo su poder, por eso mismo, Lan Zhan tenía claro que no podría convencerlo de nada, que era mejor esperar, aunque fuera mucho tiempo, esperar a que él se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Regresó a Gusu, dejó el sable Jedi de lado y tomó un instrumento musical milenario llamado guqin, sus cuerdas le permitían interpretar su tristeza, cada nota era hacia Wei Ying, pidiéndole que abandonara el egoísmo y regresara a su lado.

 

Aquí estaban de nuevo, la melodía que escuchó Lan Zhan al bajar de la nave era la misma que él tocaba cada noche para pedirle a Wei Ying que regresara, ¿coincidencia? Claro que no, no había forma de que eso pasara a menos que Wei Ying lo hubiese escuchado. Contra todas las posibilidades, Wei Ying escuchó algo que Lan Zhan tocaba a través de la Fuerza, a través de ese lazo que sabía que compartían porque nadie más se preocupaba por él como Lan Zhan lo hacía.

—Yo soy el Patriarca, en Yiling maté a toda la tripulación de un Destructor Imperial, ¿qué iban a hacerme los blasters o los cañones de plasma si yo tenía el odio de toda mi vida en contra de un Almirante? Veía la cara de RuoHan en cada hombre, para mi todo ellos eran la misma persona, la que ordenó disparar contra Yunmeng y asesinó a mi familia.

—Wei Ying…— Lan Zhan sabía que lo que dijera no bastaría, que aquello que lo hizo pasarse al lado oscuro fue una gran tristeza por haber perdido a sus seres amados y aunque él le ofreciera todo el amor del que era capaz, no iba a ser suficiente para sanar la herida.

—Lan Zhan… el Lider Supremo—, Wei Ying pareció dudar, un nuevo rayo a su espalda le mostró a Lan Zhan que el brillo rojo en sus ojos no estaba presente, pudo notar también el cambio en su voz, sonaba a la misma voz de cuando eran unos simples chicos, sonaba a esa voz que estaba a punto de convertirse en sonrisa. —El Líder Supremo, la voz que me hablaba cuando era un niño, ¿recuerdas? Esa persona ha muerto y el nuevo Lider Supremo, es Kylo Ren.

Tal vez esto no era gran cosa, el aprendiz toma el lugar del maestro, era algo que se venía dando desde años atrás, desde la orden Jedi, desde los Sith y ahora, con los Caballeros de Ren. Pero Lan Zhan comprendió sin necesidad de más explicación, la voz que lo había llevado al lado Oscuro, la que lo convencía de que aun había más seguidores de RuoHan en cada lugar que le señalaba, no existía más.

—¡Lan Zhan! —, le gritó y de repente lo tenía más cerca, casi podía tocarlo con sus manos, había hecho ese movimiento en cosa de un segundo, lo que duró un parpadeo. —¿Cómo puedes seguir tocando la misma canción cada noche? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que regrese a Gusu contigo? Soy el Patriarca, aquí en Yiling asesiné a miles y seguí haciéndolo sin cuestionar nada hasta que la voz dejó de hablarme, hasta que Snoke murió. Pero lo que hice no desaparece con él, lo que hice sigue atormentándome cada noche mientras escucho tu canción.

Los ojos ambarinos de Lan Zhan miraban sorprendidos a Wei Ying, aquí estaba de nuevo el chico que conoció, aquel que no lastimaría a una mosca, que gustaba de escaparse de Ahch-To y frecuentar cantinas de mala muerte sólo por beber un licor que él llamaba celestial, aquel que trajo dos porgs de otro planeta y se los dio a Lan Zhan como regalo, causando con eso una colonización del planeta por parte de estos animalitos graciosos. Ese chico que podía detener a la Galaxia con su sonrisa.

—Lan Zhan, me ves después de tantos años y sólo me pides regresar contigo a Gusu, ¿por qué no me odias? Todos los hacen, todos me odian.

No pudo resistir más, estaban tan cerca, estiró sus brazos y lo tomó por los hombros, lo acercó a él de un solo movimiento y lo abrazó, tenía tantas ganas de hacer aquello que nada más importó por unos segundos, Wei Ying estaba seguro entre sus brazos, no dejaría que nada más le pasara, había sido suficiente.

—Lan Zhan — Wei Ying se abrazó a él y la ansiedad y preocupación de año desaparecieron. —Lan Zhan, aunque no quiera ser el Patriarca, aunque no quiera ser más un Caballero de Ren, no puedo cerrar los ojos a los que está pasando, no puedo ir a Gusu contigo hasta que esto no tengo un fin. Kylo Ren aplastó a la Resistencia, dejó sólo un puñado vivos, no puedo más que pensar en lo que quiere ordenarnos y el Patriarca lo habría hecho sin dudarlo, habría ido a destruir lo que queda de ellos.

—Entonces el destino no es Gusu, iremos cuando esto termine y no dejaré que te vayas nunca más.

Escuchó la risa de Wei Ying y sintió como el cuerpo más delgado y ligeramente más bajo de estatura se sacudía, buscó mirar sus rostros y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

—Lan Zhan, ¿estás tan seguro de que podré enfrentarme a Kylo Ren y a toda la Primera Orden y de que viviré para regresar a Gusu?

—Mmmh…—, respondió de forma tan sencilla y natural que Wei Ying se echó a reír con más fuerza. Pero no había tiempo de eso, el ambiente de Yiling cambiaba, se hacía mil veces más agreste ahora que la tormenta estaba casi sobre de ellos. Lan Zhan tomó a Wei Ying en brazos y usando el viento a su favor, regresó a toda prisa hasta su nave. Wei Ying miró atrás, el TIE Fighter en el que llegó estaba siendo movido por los vientos y pronto sería engullido por la lluvia. Las tormentas de Yiling eran intensas y destructivas.

—¿En verdad vendrás conmigo?

La pregunta no le sorprendía, Wei Ying seguía creyendo que no era posible que después de tanto tiempo y después de tanta maldad, Lan Zhan se uniera a él de esta forma, pero para el de Gusu, el recuperar a la persona que tanto quería era suficiente como para que se lanzara en una misión casi suicida. Debía aceptar que, en el manejo de la Fuerza, nadie era mejor que Kylo Ren. Pero Habían sido 13 años, no se había quedado ocioso todo ese tiempo, él también era más fuerte, no era ya el chico que vio morir a sus compañeros, y que sobrevivió alejándose del lugar.

—Iremos a Jakku, primero que nada, debemos informar a la Resistencia que hay Jedis dispuestos a pelear y después, detendremos el avance de la nueva arma de la Primera Orden, algo en lo que han trabajado por años a la par de la Starkiller, te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz el nuevo Almirante que coordina todo.

Wei Ying siguió hablando de las cosas que sabía por ser un Caballero de Ren, Lan Zhan dijo un par de palabras y nada más, se sentía satisfecho al escucharlo decir que era un Jedi; como debió ser siempre. No podía saber cómo acabaría aquello, si Kylo Ren podría regresar del Lado Oscuro como había hecho Wei Ying, si podría arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento o si era muy tarde para él.

Lan Zhan se prometió no darse por vencido hasta lograr regresar a Gusu con Wei Ying, pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y si había que enfrentarse a toda la Primera Orden para lograrlo, lo haría. Tomó la mano de Wei Ying mientras hablaba y la apretó con cariño. Wei Ying se detuvo un momento, lo notó tenso, pero poco a poco parecía sentir que aquello era normal, que si unían sus manos de esa manera era algo que debía ser. La tensión se desvaneció y volvió a escuchar su voz, hablando de los otros Caballeros de Ren.

Prestó atención a cada nombre.

Jakku apareció frente a ellos y mantuvieron un silencio expectante.

—Hay un Jedi ahí.

—Mmmh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Me serían de mucha ayuda.
> 
> Me encuentran en Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
